Syn Gates
"The Cobra" Syn Gates is a wrestling figure in the Second Life Virtual World of Wrestling, having wrestled in the SL Wrestling Community for 5 years. He now currently resides at APW on Fridays at 3pm SLT. He is here expanding his career and wrestling with his family. After wrestling at APW, he announced his retirement to the ring and became a known veteran to the wrestling community. History About Syn "The Cobra" Gates Syn Gates is one of the many Professional Wrestlers in Second Life, he is known as a Wrestling Veteran from his old SL Wrestling days. He put his boots up at VAW Turbulence but now currently resides and is expanding his career at APW on Fridays at 3pm SLT called "APW Collision!" At APW on 08.11.2014, Syn faced up against John Crossett for the No Limits Championship and defeated him by pinning him on the mat. A few weeks later, Syn faced against his Uncle Scott Hex and lost the championship. After facing Wolfy at APW Collision on 31.01.2015, Syn got what he wanted and was put into the main event for the APW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP. Defeating Damien Hex and Kentake, Syn became the new APW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION '''on Friday 19.06.2015. After his career expansion at APW, Syn hung up his boots and announced his retirement, making him relinquish the '''APW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP '''in 2015. Wrestling Career '''APW (Action Packed Wrestling) Current: Syn then changed his name back to the family name, "Syn Rage". He received letters and phone calls from them, asking him to come wrestle at APW. This was more commonly known as the "Family fed" because everybody is treated as family and his own family wrestled there. After some consideration, Syn got into his car and drove to the APW Arena (or coliseum) and gazed up at the columns holding the structure. Entering the arena, matches were currently underway and the crowds were huge. Crowds screaming for their favourite wrestler (man or female) to win in their matches. Syn put his name forward to rejoin his family and to expand his wrestling career. Syn's comeback match was against his cousin Shawn at NIGHT OF DESTINY II. Now, Syn and Shawn hated each other because they thought that one was better than the other. Turns out, Shawn wasn't the better out of the two. Syn finished Shawn with a Skullcrusher and sent him to sleep, taking the win. Then over the course of the next few weeks, Syn faced against several other people. This including his uncle Zach, Harry, Shawn again, and won all of those matches. Then it came to the biggest point in his wrestling career, the No Limits Championship. Syn had already noticed Rosa had the title but something happened that day. Syn put himself against John for the title in the No.1 Contendership for the belt but sadly lost. Rosa then had to go face off against John Crossett for the title but lost. After this happened, the AGE OF RAGE began, taking over the APW. There was a feud going on between two sisters, Katie and Kaylee. Something happened between them that kept them apart but they were part of a 6-man tag team match. It was Syn, Zach and Katie vs Kaylee, Gypsy and surprise wrestler Broly. The match was intense but the tag team of Gypsy, Kaylee and Broly took the win, leaving Syn, Zach and Katie on the mat. The time had come for Syn to end John Crossetts reign with the championship. AGE OF RAGE '''was burning up in the arena and it would go out with a big explosion. Syn came out, being the darkside of the '''RAGE '''group had no light left inside of him. Syn took out John and kicked his ass into the next week and sent him packing to his nightmares, making Syn the new '''No Limits Champion. After this happened and there was a break over the next few weeks, hell started to break loose. The AGE OF RAGE got out of hand and Scott stepped up, wanting to relieve Syn of the title as he said and quoted 'not worthy enough'. Syn laughed at Scott and gave him an ultimatum to do with the championship. Sadly, the ultimatum didn't stand very well and it was broken. Syn faced up against Scott and lost in the match. It looked like his career was heading down a really bad path but it didn't. Syn came back at El Huracan and took him out, leaving him lifeless in the ring taking the win. The AGE OF RAGE was prevailing in the APW wrestling arena. Then it came to that day when Scott became the No.1 contender for Syn's belt, the No Limits Championship. Sadly, it was all that was written in the books and Syn's reign was taken out and demolished. Scott left Syn lying in the ring of his own sweat, pinning him and taking the title away. After this happened, there was a split in the AGE OF RAGE. '''Zach couldn't deal with the fact of the amount of losses the family was taking so therefore he left, leaving Syn and Rosa, brother and sister to fend for themselves. APW Collision started again on the 31st January 2015. Matches were on as normal and the crowd roaring and cheering for their favorite wrestlers to win the matches. Syn came out and started shouting the odds about his match. But, he didn't want to talk about beating a worthless dog and leaving him in the ring. Syn shouted out to the management in the back, putting himself down for the Main Event at '''NIGHT OF DESTINY III '''for the Metaverse Championship. After Wolfy came out, the match begun. Syn took charge of the match but it was Wolfy who was kicking Syn's ass throughout the match until he put him in a figure four. Syn's '''RAGE grew and he had enough and it was time to put the dog to sleep. After Syn used his finisher to send him to sleep, APW President Aurora came out and spoke to Syn then told him to turn around only to be distracted long enough to be taken out and for Wolfy to win. Aurora also said to Syn..."you want the match at night of destiny III if you can still hear me ...you got it"....Syn slowly got up and couldn't believe he got what he wanted. Rosa then helped Syn out the ring and set off to prep for that upcoming match. AGE OF RAGE was coming......Syn Rage is coming....... On Saturday 7th February, Syn's opponent in the APW arena was Vander Jackson. The two fought out the battle extremely until Syn overcame Vander and took him out, sending him to sleep with his signature, The Skullcrusher. After Syn has seen Vander off to the back, the next week he was scheduled to do a promo but for some unknown reason, was taken out by a masked figure and nobody knew who it was. On Sunday 22nd February, Syn went up against the main man himself, Broly Blackheart. The two wrestlers fought massively, with Rosa in Syn's corner making sure he didn't tap out to Broly's special. But it got too much for Syn and eventually he tapped, adding a loss to his career. Over the course of the next few weeks leading up to NIGHT OF DESTINY III, '''Syn decided to go away from the arena for a while due to a mental illness, causing him to go crazy and take anybody out he sees. He was then put into a mental institute for his recovery to begin. He stayed in there until '''NIGHT OF DESTINY III. Since Syn's actions lead him to take people out viciously and quick like a cobra's reflex, he decided to go back to his other name, "THE COBRA." Ever since Syn returned to the APW arena, he has become a different person entirely....what will happen? Since NIGHT OF DESTINY III, Syn's sister Rosa has not been herself lately. Over the past couple of weeks, Syn went and visited the hospital she was recuperating at. But all was not well with him as the doctors have said again and again that she was fine. But that didn't sit with Syn very well. He started hearing things in his head and went on a vicious attack against the staff and took Rosa home. The second week the doctors phoned the APW Management explaining Rosa's current state and commentator Ashe Cuervo acknowledged the phone call. Syn came out from the back shouting saying she wasn't herself. Ashe was giving Syn reassurance that she was fine. What happened? Syn attacked Ashe then went back to get the doctors head at the hospital.... Over the course of the weeks, Syn went to the gym to build himself up for his next few opponents. Management planned something different for him and asked him to go out and talk. So APW Collision came and who was on mic? Scott Hex, one of his enemies. He was going on and on about the APW Heavyweight Championship title that Damien Hex (his brother) currently had. Syn went out and told Scott he would break him and walk out the NEW APW Heavyweight Champion. Scott accepted Syn's challenge and Syn just walked off saying to Scott "See you at Confrontation Scott." CONFRONTATION Here is was, the FPV. Confrontation, where all hell breaks loose. HAWX vs APW and the point system would determine which fed would stay and which would go. Each contestant fought bravely, getting points for their feds but it was Syn's ultimate test to face up against not just Scott but also Damien Hex. Soon as Syn walked out, he stood at the corner of the ring and waited. Damien then walked out with the title in hand, ready for Syn to walk out as the new champion. But somebody else occurred instead of Scott. Kentake, from the APW women's division came out and wanted to win the championship as well. All three combatants fought out bravely but when Kentake was about to deliver the ultimate move on Damien, Syn came from out of nowhere and took her out with an RKO!! Then Syn waited for Damien to get up and took him out as well, sending him to hell. Syn then covered Damien and got the 3 count, making him the new APW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!! 'Career Highlights' Debut at APW Feb 2013 (Syn Rage) (Name rebanded to Syn "The Cobra" Gates) 'Full List of Matches' APW (Action Packed Wrestling) Current: (Career Wins 0 : 0 Career Losses) Syn Rage vs Shawn: Night of Destiny II - Mar 29th 2014 (1:0) Syn Rage vs Zach: APW Ignition - Aug 14th 2014 (2:0) Syn Rage & Zach vs Harry: APW Ignition - Sept 13th 2014 (3:0) Syn Rage vs Shawn: APW Ignition - Sept 20th 2014 (4:0) Syn Rage vs John Crossett: #1 Contenders Match for No Limits Title - Oct 11th 2014 (4:1) Syn Rage, Katie & Zach vs Gypsy, Kaylee & Broly: Breaking Point - Oct 18th 2014 (4:2) Syn Rage vs John Crossett: No Limits Championship - Nov 8th 2014 (5:2) Syn Rage vs Scott Hex: APW Collision - Dec 6th 2014 (5:3) Syn Rage vs El Huracan Famoso: APW Collision - Dec 13th 2014 (6:3) Syn Rage vs Scott Hex def: No Limits Championship - Dec 20th 2014 (6:4) Syn Rage vs Wolfy Kessel: APW Collision - Jan 31st 2015 (6:5) Syn Rage vs Vander Jackson: APW Collision - Feb 7th 2015 (7:5) Syn Rage vs Broly Blackheart: APW Collision - Feb 22nd 2015 (7:6) Syn Gates vs Wolfy Kessel: APW Collision - Apr 24th 2015 (8:6) Syn Gates vs Abaddon: APW Collision - May 1st 2015 (8:7) Syn Gates vs John Crossett: APW UK Tour - May 8th 2015 (9:7) Syn Gates def vs Damien Hex vs Kentake: APW vs HAWX Confrontation - June 19th 2015 (10:7)